A seating furniture chassis having a height-adjustable seat surface is already known from the prior art. The height-adjustable seat surface is advantageous, primarily for physically impaired users. A relatively high seat surface permits easy standing up and sitting down. When the user sits down, the height of the seat surface may be reduced so that a comfortable seating position is able to be adopted.
Known mechanisms require a relatively large amount of constructional space so that the design of such an item of seating furniture is not suitable for some users.